vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Bradley
Amber Bradley is a guest character that was introduced in season one. Also, she was a candidate for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, which took place in the Founders' Hall. It was speculated by Caroline that the only reason Amber was selected for the Miss Mystic Court was to ensure the citizens of Mystic Falls that the pageant didn't unfairly favor girls from the Founding Families as candidates. Early History Nothing is known of Amber's early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In Miss Mystic Falls, Amber was one of five girls selected as the final candidates for the Miss Mystic Court, one of whom would gain the title of Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline, who was also chosen to be on the court, along with Elena, speculated that Amber was chosen solely so that no one would think that the pageant was only for those from the Founding Families. Elena found her in the dressing room, nervously pacing around before the pageant began. When Elena asked her if she was okay, Amber insisted that it was just that she suffers from stage fright and anxiety, and told her she needed to get some fresh air. Stefan, who had been recently struggling with his bloodlust, after feeding on human blood for the first time in centuries, found her and took her outside. Stefan compelled Amber to not be afraid of him, and after a lot of hesitation, Stefan eventually succumbed to his hunger and fed on her. Amber was only slightly injured after he fed on her the first time, so when Stefan began to feel guilty for what he had done, he compelled her to run away. He changed his mind at the last minute and eventually caught up with her again, and fed on her for a second time. Stefan came very close to killing her, but Damon, Elena, and Bonnie found him. Bonnie saved Amber by casting a pain infliction spell on him, which hurt him enough to make him let her go. Amber was determined to be still alive, though severely wounded and having lost a significant amount of blood, and was sent to the hospital. She has not appeared in the series since this episode. Appearances Season One *''Miss Mystic Falls'' Season Eight *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Mentioned) Name * Amber is an English name and the meaning comes from the jewel name that became popular in the 19th century. * Bradley is an English surname derived from a place name meaning "broad wood" or "broad clearing" in Old English. Gallery Girl4.jpg Normal mmf22.jpg Stefan-7-Amber-1x19-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11372460-500-340.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-Stefan-Amber-2-Promo.jpg amber626.png amber254.png amber521.png amber665.png amber426.png amber554.png amber422.png amber543.png|Stefan compels Amber. amber549.png amber567.png|Stefan compels Amber. amber625.png amber415.png amber551.png amber644.png|Stefan feeds on Amber. amber654.png amber455.png|Stefan compels Amber. amber514.png amber557.png amber674.png amber534.png amber544.png|Stefan feeds on Amber again. Screenshot_661.jpg Screenshot_665.jpg Screenshot_666.jpg Screenshot_692.jpg Screenshot_693.jpg Screenshot_694.jpg Screenshot_702.jpg See also fr:Amber Bradley Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters